


Bite Me

by orphan_account



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dom Illumi Zoldyck, F/F, Face Slapping, Illumi doesn't ask before she does anything but hisokas into it, Rule 63, Strap-Ons, but its probably unhealthy, sub hisoka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27131572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hisoka needs to apologize.
Relationships: Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Bite Me

**Author's Note:**

> Dyke Hisoillu nation rise

"Apologize."

Illumi is looking down on Hisoka through half-lidded eyes. Hisoka's hands were tied behind her back and she was down on her knees with Illumi's hand gripping the back of her hair, forcing Hisoka to look at her. Hisoka shivered. She loved it when Illumi got dominant.

Hisoka smiled at her fiancé. "I'm sorry dear, I can't recall what I've done wrong. Care to-" 

_SMACK!_

Hisoka moaned. Illumi yanked her head back farther, making Hisoka cry out. 

"Don't get smart." Hisoka is slapped again. "You know exactly what you did." _SMACK!_ "I was going to go easy on you, but if you want to act like this I'll make you regret it."

Hisoka was throbbing from the pain and pleasure. She wanted more.

"Are you ready to apologize?" Illumi asked while stroking Hisoka's red cheek. Hisoka smiled.

"Hm, I'm _very_ sorry for embarrassing you in public, my dear. It's not my fault you're so sexy though." Hisoka's hands crept up Illumi's clothed thighs. Rubbing gently near her crotch. "How can I make it up to you, _mistress_?" Her voice dropped a level when she said the last word.

Illumi's eyelids lowered.

"Get on the bed. On your stomach." Hisoka moaned and climbed on the bed awkwardly because of her tied hands. Instead of laying down with her stomach flat on the bed, she raised her hips so her ass was in the air.

"Do you act like a whore on purpose or does it just come naturally?" Illumi said it like she was talking about the weather. Hisoka moaned loudly and raised her hips more, she loved this. She met Illumi's eyes and behind her typically blank gaze was a glimmer. A glimmer of lust, that's it. That's what this is all about.

Illumi got behind her fiancé and ran a finger across the top of her pussy. She could feel how slick she had become even though she hasn't touched her yet. Hisoka was so soaked that she could probably take her whole strap without any kind of touching. Hm.

Hisoka screamed when Illumi plunged three fingers in her cunt at the same time. Fuck, it felt so fucking _amazing_ being forced to take it.

"Huh, it seems like you're already ready. Don't move." Illumi moved her weight off the bed and opened the dresser drawer. Hisoka whined loudly, not liking that Illumi has stopped touching her. Even if it was to get out the strap-on she loved so much.

Illumi was silent as she adjusted the strap-on over her clothes. Which reminded her she was still fully clothed while Hisoka was completely naked. The thought of that made heat pool in her pelvis.

"Illumiii, come on," Hisoka whined "I want you~"

Illumi did not respond. She got back on the bed and yanked Hisoka's hips back so that her pussy was brushing up against the tip of the phallic device strapped on her body. "I'm going to enter you now." Illumi thrust her hips forward and rammed the dildo inside her partner causing her to smack her head against the headboard.

Hisoka moaned whorishly and had a sickeningly satisfied smile across her face. Drool leaked from her mouth and she kept her tongue out. _Disgusting_ Illumi thought a fucked her harder. Hisoka's moans are loud. She never gives her vocal cords a break. When she isn't moaning and crying she's yelling for Illumi to go harder, to hit her, to go faster. Illumi found it both annoying and sexy.

Ilumi gripped her fiancé by the back of her neck and smashed her face into the pillows. She held Hisoka there with so much strength Hisoka probably isn't able to breathe properly. Hisoka's body squirmed as she tried to fight her lover back, Illumi's grip did not let up. Hisoka was at a disadvantage because of her tied hands, but Illumi knew if she really wanted up she could get up. Hisoka was many things, but weak was not one of them.

Illumi's thrusts were hard, fast, and unrelenting. Hisoka was so wet the slickness of her cunt had spread to her thighs. Illumi could hear Hisoka's slutty moans and cries get impossibly louder and whinier. Hisoka's hips were pushing back on the dildo inside her. She could tell that she was close. She would probably orgasm soon. Illumi moved her hand from the back of Hisoka's neck to her hips and began to move her fiancé's body up and down her strap-on while thrusting into her hard.

Illumi thought that Hisoka must have forgotten how to form sentences because usually she'd being yelling for Illumi to go harder or preform another perverted act, but the only things coming out of her mouth where moans and hard breaths.

**Author's Note:**

> This is ends abruptly because its unfinished but I still wanted to post it lol.


End file.
